


A Spaceman Came Travelling

by BeveStuscemi



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeveStuscemi/pseuds/BeveStuscemi
Summary: “Are we going to Hell?”The man gives a small chuckle. “No, James.”There's nothing James can do, except stare into the static of the television.





	A Spaceman Came Travelling

When James was younger, he used to place his hands on his father’s old television set and feel the static electricity crackle beneath his hands. He’d close his eyes and picture tiny balls of electricity as they tingled in his fingertips and James would imagine them travelling into his veins and running up and down his body. Now, James is older and he cannot take his eyes from the newer television set in front of him. There’s something incredibly soothing about the noise the television produces that James cannot remove himself from the armchair and he stares, transfixed, into the static.    
_ Black and white and black and white and black.  _   
Such contrasting colours are so welcome in this world, where everything has merged and collided into a palette of grey and subdued hues of everything else. The world remains shrouded in a layer of fog and nothing on the horizon is visible, almost as if there is nothing outside the hotel room he sits in. But for now, James stares at the television set, eyes unblinking, frightened that he’d miss the whirling patterns of black and white that grip him so tightly. 

“James…”   
There’s a voice that he doesn’t recognise, a soft voice with a low cadence that almost diverts his attention away from the television.   
“Who are you?” He continues to stare into the static, eyes never blinking.   
“You’ve been chosen, James.”  
“That doesn’t...answer my question.” James can feel his concentration start to leave, all energy focused upon the static that flickers in the bleak room.   
“I’ve come to take you away.”   
“I’m happy where I am.”   
The more James looks into the television set, the more he feels it stare back at him. He feels young again, less exhausted and he’s watching his favourite show. The room around him fades to black, the windows melt into the wallpaper which morphs into the painted walls of his father’s living room, illuminated by the light of the television. He sees himself, age of about seven sitting cross legged upon the carpet, square eyed from the program he watches in awe. Little grey aliens is all that he can see, little grey aliens that fly in spaceships and travel from planet to planet. They remind James of the static that used to travel up and down his fingers. 

The voice moves closer to James and enters his vision as a figure which stands between him and the television. James lazily looks up, eyes hazed and mouth slightly open as the vision of his childhood slowly disintegrates before him. “I know you.” James focuses on the figures blue eyes and then lets his own eyes run over the face of the figure. “I remember you but I can’t remember where.”   
“Where did you see me, James?” The man tilts his head and his voice is so soothing that James wants to sleep. James slowly lifts his arm and points to the television.   
“I saw you...on my TV.”   
Voices burst into his head, all displaced by static and distortion.   
_Murder of...acquitted in court...Portland...self...defence…_ __  
James groans and places his head into his hands, wrestling with the noise inside his head, hoping the voices will stop shouting and disappear into white noise.  
“I’m taking you home, James.”   
“How?”  
“On my spaceship.”  
James gives a weak laugh. “Spaceships don’t exist outside TV.”  
Or is that a lie? In the back of James’ subconscious, he can hear television announcements of murders across the country. A woman kills her father, a man kills a dog, a man kills ten people and keeps their hearts. In the pit of his stomach, James knows that this man is a murderer, and so is he. And they are real.   
“Are we going to Hell?”  
The man gives a small chuckle. “No, James.” 

James remains motionless in the armchair, eyes seeing past the man. His vision is obscured by the man’s brown jacket as he leans in closer to him, sealing him off from the static that crackles so wonderfully behind him. The man places his hands on James’ shoulders and his face inches closer until there is no distance between the two. He softly kisses him though James’s mouth remains closed, until it is pried open with the man's tongue. James rolls his eyes to the back of his head as the man deepens the kiss and pushes him further into the armchair. The kiss is wet but graceful and James can feel his mouth slowly fill with saliva and he swallows absent-mindedly, unsure of the activity is really taking place. The man removes a hand from James’ shoulder and softly places it on his neck, still not breaking the kiss and James shudders slightly at the coldness of the man’s hand. More saliva pours into his mouth and James continues to swallow though he feels his throat getting tighter and tighter under the man’s grasp. He attempts to move forward but something keeps him in place, an invisible force across his chest that keeps him seated in the armchair. Saliva starts to dribble out of James’ mouth now, dripping onto his jeans and sliding down the side of his face. The man continues to kiss him, though it’s far too feverish to be romantic and his hand is gripping James’ throat too tight for it to be comfortable. James continues to try and swallow though his throat is so constricted there is nothing he can do except lie back and choke on the man’s saliva as he desperately tries to fight for air. Adrenaline pumps through James’ body and his vision becomes dazed from the lack of oxygen, black whirling spots dance in his greying vision. The grip becomes too tight and James finally passes out, the figure fading from sight and slipping into the enveloping darkness that takes them both.

  
The car touches the bottom of the lake. 


End file.
